mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Detec Bell
Detec Bell (ディティック・ベル), also known by her real name Shinobu Hioka (氷岡忍), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. The leader of Team Bell. Detec Bell is a private investigator. Combining her passion and Magical Ability, she can easily find the whereabouts of other people she's investigating. Appearance Detick Bell Human Form.png|Detec Bell's human form, Shinobu Hioka (Manga) Detick Bell_full.png|Detec Bell Human As a human, Detec Bell has hair tied up into a bun. At home, she wears glasses. While at home mostly wears a long jacket, a shirt, and pants, but during her meeting with Lapis Lazuline, she wears a dress. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Detec Bell has short salmon-colored hair and purple eyes. She wears a black detective cap, with a fluffy white strip going down the side. The white strap has a smaller black strip going through it and is topped with a lavender bow. Her cap has a smaller lavender bow at the bottom of it. She wears a fluffy white collar, with a black bow on it. It fastens a lavender cape, which has a lavender ribbon on its underside. Underneath the cape, she wears a black dress with gold straps. The sleeves of her dress have two gold buttons on them. She carries a magnifying glass that has its lens rimmed with white fluff. There is a small black bow attached to its silver handle. Personality Detec Bell is a very keen and hardworking girl. She is smart and makes use of her ability to track down the whereabouts of Magical Girls such as Magical Daisy and Lapis Lazuline. During the game in most parts, Detec Bell was able to stay calm and access each situation while ensuring the safety of her team members. Bell also has tendencies to be doubtful towards others, such as having to locate Lapis Lazuline to ensure that she is trustworthy, although she strongly believes in her teammates. She thinks that she is not suited to be a leader and has nothing to offer to her team, except for her experience. She feels left out from her team but despite that, she tries her best to contribute. Magic Can talk to buildings. By touching her lips with a building, the building will be given a personality and a face, which makes it able to talk. The personality and face differ for each different building. The building is friendly to Bell and will answer Detec Bell's question most of the time. However, it will not give away information that is disadvantageous to its owner. Special Item(s) *''Magnifying Glass:'' Detec Bell's belonging. A Detective's necessity. *''Memory Restoration Device:'' A purchasable in-game item of Restart. Regardless of reality/game, it can let people regain their sealed memories. Relationships Lapis Lazuline Lapis Lazuline and Detec Bell are on the same team, Team Bell. At first, Detec Bell doesn't trust Lazuline too much, but her opinion soon changes after she meets Lazuline in real life, to the point of fully trusting her with her life. Cherna Mouse Cherna Mouse and Detec Bell are both on Team Bell. Despite Cherna's stubborn and selfish personality, Detec Bell believes that Cherna is not a bad person and cares for her as the team's leader. Melville Melville and Detec Bell are both on Team Bell. Melville does not trust Detec Bell. Nokko Nokko was one of the children in the elementary school summer camp Detec Bell was sent to work as an undercover. Detec Bell's Brother Detec Bell's Father Director Ideal Detec Bell Ideal Lapis Lazuline Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Detec Bell ranked #7. *In Fanbook 1, Detec Bell has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Insight: 3/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2